Ad Synesthesiae
by BloodyMassive
Summary: Masskink prompt fill. Something smutty inside the Geth consensus.


Shepard can't help but feel a little nervous. She's in the docking port readying for integration to the server, the scanner analyzing her with bright blinding lights. Legion scolds her to hold still, and after a moment, Shepard obeyed and ceased her looking around despite her need to fidget. The next moment the world around her rocked with an influx of light and sound. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room and replaced with electricity, giving a rush of scintillating sensation across her nerves for the briefest of seconds before its gone.

The door lifted open and she stepped out without a second thought, eager to take in her new surroundings. There is a shimmer to the air, a blue glow highlighting the masses of data clusters that group together to make the mock city before her. The world comes into focus, the shimmer fades.

"Shepard Commander, we acknowledge your integration into this server. We welcome you to our consensus." Legion's voice seems to come from in her head and all around her, and for a moment she comprehends a thousand voices before it tappers off to just one. When the momentary disorientation passed, she noted that Legion sounded quite pleased when it spoke.

"What's this?" She asks slowly, fascination evident as she looked around her.

"We have installed filters to allow you to make visual sense of this data. Your mind sees our world as something familiar." It explained as she walked to the edge of the platform

Shepard can't help but notice that it feels strangely warm in the consensus, not uncomfortably so, just off putting. It clashes with the strange industrial clinical environment that surrounds her.

"I wouldn't call this familiar," she commented dryly, "Where are you?"

Another platform lowered from above to reveal what looked like a VI of Legion.

"Here." It says as it steps toward her.

"You look... different." Shepard said stiffly, her body shifting back but resisting the temptation to step away with the motion.

"We have made ourselves visually distinct for your convenience." It motioned to itself like that should explain everything.

"What about geth already in here?" She asked gruffly and stepped past it, eyes looking straight ahead.

"You will perceive geth as surveillance footage, audio logs, sensor records. We do not require bodies as our software communes. Our hardware is merely a tool. This is our true world. As we remove geth it will grow dark."

Shepard took a moment to consider what it was saying, trying to fathom the world around her. They continued their conversation, the revelation of destroying the server being akin to taking out a city making her cringe internally. She'd already seen so much death and destruction, but Legion plowed on with its explanation claiming there were no other options. Whether it noticed her distress, or was simply ignoring it, Shepard wasn't sure. Then Legion touched her.

"Shepard Commander," Its voice vibrated along her synapses causing heat to splay down her spine with harsh intensity. She let out a small moan, her knees on the border of buckling.

"Your level of stress has been rapidly rising and sleeping habits have become erratic. We have been studying how organics achieve comfort and stress relief. Let us help you. "

The words seemed to stroke her skin, somehow more melodic than before, each pitch etching tenderly into her flesh. She let out a gasping breath as the geth pulled her into it, its body taking on a more physical construct.

"This is... too much. How are you doing this?" She panted out.

"We apologize. You are part of our consensus now Shepard Commander. We can manipulate all your perceptions; touch, smell, sight, taste, sound, all just another form of data. Let us try again." She almost cried with relief when it spoke and it didn't make her feel like her nerve endings were on fire.

Then its form changed into Kaidan. He was staring at her intently, mouth quirked in a little familiar smile that made her heart ache. Her knees did buckle at this and he held her against his chest to keep her from falling. She'd lost him on Virmire, yet here he was. Warm. Solid. Real.

"Does this form please you?" He asked in a low sweet voice, and it was like having a bucket of ice cold water dumped over her head.

"Stop it." She snarled, hands pushing at Kaidan's chest. His form quickly changed back to Legion, the geth's eye flaps fluttering and optic squinting in confusion.

"We have made you angry, but we only wished to help."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. When she opened her eyes again, Legion was regarding her quietly.

"Alright," she said, her voice low, "When we are finished here.. We'll talk about it. This. Whatever you were doing. We have far more important things to get done right now instead of wasting time."

"But Shepard Commander, run-time in the consensus is not relative to actual time outside. We have integrated directly with your mind, thus processing your thoughts at a higher speed than what you would regularly achieve. You have only been inside the consensus an approximate of 1.3 seconds."

Her eyes widened a little at the prospect, "You mean we haven't been talking for ten minutes?"

The geth reached for her again and she let it touch her face, "No, we have not. Shepard Commander, we may never have another chance to do this, might we request you indulge us?"

She raised an eyebrow at it, "I thought you wanted to help me?"

The geth froze up in contemplation for a long moment, optic winking closed for a half second, "Yes."

"Which is it? Am I indulging your curiosity, or are you helping me?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Shepard glared at the geth in front of her. Its optic light squinted momentarily and she got the feeling it was amused.

"We shall begin," It said quietly, their touch now making her skin tingle pleasantly. Briefly she wondered if this was really happening, this was Legion after all. She'd seen the Shadow Broker dossier and its scores on that dating sim, not to mention it'd never seemed interested in the more intimate habits of organics.

Then again...

_/That doesn't explain why you used my armor to fix yourself./_

_/There was a hole_./

_/But why didn't you fix it sooner? Or with something else?/_

_/No data available./_

Legion always had been fascinated by her.

"We request you relax," Its voice made her skin grow hot. Speaking of which, she looked down and was surprised to find herself completely nude. Her head raised, brows furrowed.

"We concluded that nudity would be appropriate for this form of intimacy."

Then they were touching her. She gasped softly as three fingered hands mapped her body in an almost systematic manner, each touch causing heat to grow in the pit of her chest, consuming, and indescribably good, but not painfully intense like before.

She let out a little breathy sigh when its fingers traced slow curves along her ribs and the underside of her breasts.

"I want to reciprocate."

Legion let out a small digital hum, it paused in its exploration of her body and gently guided her hands to touch its chest plate. Curious, Shepard ran tentative fingers over what was left of the N7 insignia. She jerked when a shock of energy met her finger tips, warm and malleable. Interesting. Experimentally Shepard teased and pulled at the energy, not quite sure how she was doing it, but knowing by instinct how. Legion shuddered in response to her teasing, its optic flaring wide.

Licking her lips Shepard leaned forward, her arms wrapping around the geth so they were pressed chest to chest. It should have felt uncomfortable, she should have felt hard plating and metal digging into her skin, but instead she felt give and heat. She let out another low moan as a small shock wave of delicious sensation seemed to emit from where skin met metal.

"Shepard," the strained sound of Legion's voice sent another pulse of heat straight through her.

She was pulled out of the moment when something touched her foot. It slid up her ankle, several other 'somethings' following after it and trailed up her legs. Whatever they were, they felt smooth and warm. One trailed up to tease at the back of her knees, another moving higher to brush her inner thighs. She released her grip on Legion and jerked back, fear pushing down her arousal.

What she found climbing up her legs made her panic. A bunch of thick fibrous cables withered like snakes against her skin to wrap around her legs. Another sharp surge of fear coursed through her causing her legs to jerk and kick, violently attempting to fight them off.

Legion grabbed her forcefully in the midst of her flailing, its arms securing her against its chest in an iron grip.

"Trust us." Their voice hummed and soothed, promising safety, but fear still raked at her. She's never liked being trapped, and she sure as hell didn't want this _thing_ touching and restraining her.

She focused a rage filled glare at Legion, but it had no effect, the geth only stared back at her completely unabashed.

The cables raised higher, brushing over her hips and back to stroke gently at the skin there. Legion's optic flaps fell, light dimming and frame going stiff. Shepard stared at the geth in shock

The cables must have been tactile.

This _thing_ was Legion, just... more of them. The observation caused her to ease and cease her struggles.

As though it sensed her acceptance, one of the more adventurous cables stroked at the outside of her sex. It slid against her easily, the moisture from her earlier arousal coating the firm length with each pass over her slit.

Legion made a low humming sound of approval when her hips thrust against the cable to gain more stimulation. It braced her more firmly against its chest, the head of the cable parting her slick folds to brush teasingly against her clit, but not penetrate her. More cables stroked her thighs, some teased at the curve of her ass while others traced up her spine.

"Legion," She begged.

The thick cable slid from its teasing ministrations to ease into her with unhurried steadiness, stretching her open inch by agonizing inch. When the cable finally bottomed out inside her, it pulled back quickly only to thrust into her again with the same slow congruity. Shepard gasped and Legion made a strange distorted noise, both of them shuddering against one another.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but now it was impossible to ignore. It's like there's a tugging growing in the back of her mind, a subtle pull expanding her senses until she's acutely aware of the geth standing next to her. The connection between them becomes so powerful that she can feel what Legion is feeling. She choked at the dual sensation of pushing into her own tight sex and being filled by the very same cable at the same time.

With some reluctance Legion released its grip on her body, letting the cables wrap firmly around her torso to lift her up, her feet hanging above the platform. Others pulled at her legs to splay her thighs farther apart and the cable pushed deeper inside her. The geth's optic fell to a dim slit, another shudder ripping through its body. Unsteadily it pushed a hand between the junction of her thighs and circled her clit, causing Shepard release a sharp cry.

"Does this please you, Shepard Commander?" There was an odd sort of desperation in the geth's synthesized voice, Legion's words distorting close to the end of its question.

"Yes," she hissed out, body going taut as the cable inside her built up a steady rhythm.

Unexpectedly, another cable rose to stroke her lips, tracing the seam of them curiously. Her tongue peaked out to gently lap at the tip causing the cable to shift back in surprise. Legion made a loud distorted noise, eye flaps twitching. Slowly, almost as though it was uncertain, the cable returned to her lips, halting just a hair's breadth away from actually touching them. Shepard leaned forward and this time actually took the cable between her lips, her tongue lapping gently around the head while her mouth sucked firmly at its length.

The geth's fingers between her legs became frantic and the cable between her legs lost its steady rhythm in favor of something much quicker. The one in her mouth pressed eagerly against her tongue, which she swirled around the tip with equal enthusiasm.

The cables gripping her clenched tighter around her body as she approached climax. Briefly, in her lust addled mind, Shepard wondered if the geth was capable of getting off as well, but the thought was quickly brushed away when its fingers pinched her clit and rubbed it between two solid digits. Her body rocked forward against Legion's not so gentle touch, orgasm making her clench tightly around the hard length inside her.

It hit her doubly hard. The feed back of her orgasm rocketed between them through their connection, blurring and echoing like they were one single cohesive being. Her vision blurred and mind balked. The geth seized up next to her, its frame going taut and optic slamming shut.

The cables inside her slipped from her body as the last dregs of her climax faded, leaving behind a raw empty feeling in their stead.

Legion fell against her, its frame entirely limp and she clutched at it to keep the geth from sliding down her body. She'd have fallen too, if it were for the support of the cables holding her up.

After collecting her breath Shepard had to wonder for a moment if she had broke Legion. She didn't want to be stuck in the consensus forever, suspended by cables and completely naked. Thank god her crew mates couldn't see her like this. After a few dreadful seconds of contemplating that, a low whirring sound came from the geth's chest and its eye opened.

"Are you alright Legion?" She asked. When it didn't respond she gripped it tighter to her.

"Legion?"

"Affirmative, we are running at optimal capacity and are undamaged Shepard Commander."

She gave a soft sigh of relief, her grip on the geth's body relaxing. Legion pulled free from her, the geth somewhat unsteady on its feet. She expected the cables to set her down and unwind from her body so she could join it, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"Legion, I think you're forgetting something," she said nervously.

The geth cocked its head to the side curiously.

"Can you let me down now?"

"Negative."

Shepard blinked.

"Why not?" She asked with growing agitation.

"We would like to do that again."


End file.
